Life in France
Life in France is an American-French 3D computer-animated adventure comedy-drama film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Pathé. It is a spin-off of the Madagascar series. It stars Charlotte Hope, Chloe Bennet, Ben Stiller, David Schwimmer, Eric Darnell, Jessica Chastain, Premise Claudia Petit and her best friend Maddison Foster are going on an adventure with their friends. Plot TBD Cast *Charlotte Hope as Claudia Petit - A woman who is an aerospace engineer and the main protagonist of the film. *Chloe Bennet as Maddison Foster - A co-worker who is the best friend of Claudia. *Ben Stiller as Sam Kennedy - A former homeless turned millionaire who is the boyfriend of Maddison *David Schwimmer as Louis Smith - *Eric Darnell as Eric Thompson - A zoologist who is the *Jessica Chastain as TBD - *Tony Robinow as Charles van Kaiser - A German inventor who is one of Claudia's bosses. *Chris Miller as Rico Pratt - A cashier who is a former mafia *Alex Wyndham as Raphael Fellows - A man who is a police officer in New Orleans, Louisiana and *Kristen Bell as Joy DuBois - An animal caretaker and zookeeper who is the daughter of an animal control officer Captain Chantel DuBois. *Bryan Cranston as Professor Thomas Pierce - A British chemist who is one of Claudia's bosses * Kelly Clarkson as Luna James - * Nick Jonas as Nolan * Demi Lovato as Lulu Lopez - A Mexican singer who is the childhood friend of Joy who is now lived in * Lizzo as Anna Chastain - A woman who is a member of the * Wanda Sykes as Wendy Jepsen * Blake Shelton as * Frances McDormand as * Chris Rock as TBD * Jada Pinkett Smith as Lizzie Hopper - Transcripts Life in France/Trailer Transcript Life in France/Transcript Songs Original Songs * TBD * TBD Songs heard in the film * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Song heard in the trailer/TV spot * TBD (Teaser Trailer) * TBD (Trailer #1) * TBD (Trailer #2) * TBD (Final Trailer) Trivia *This movie is based on Madagascar, Rugrats in Paris, April and the Extraordinary World, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Abominable, Source Code, UglyDolls, Smallfoot, The Boss Baby, Trolls, Wonder Park, and Over The Hedge. *This is the second movie to be released in 3D. *This is the first Madagascar film to have a human protagonist rather than an animal protagonist. **However, the characters from the previous movies will appear in this film. *This movie will be set in Paris, France. *This movie will combine "Abominable", "April and the Extraordinary World", "Mr. Peabody and Sherman", "UglyDolls", "Smallfoot", "The Boss Baby", "Trolls", "Madagascar", and "Over The Hedge". * The characters are returned from the previous films. * Voice actors are returned from the previous Madagascar films. * The locations are returned from the previous Madagascar films. * When it * This movie will become a part of the Madagascar films. * This is the first movie to have * The movie will be mixed with Abominable, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, * This movie will Similarities to other films * The scene where Claudia and Maddison are working together by building a plane is similar to * The scene where Sam has been kidnapped by the * The scene where Joy and Lizzie danced to the * The scene where Joy sings the song "TBD" Cameos * A plush of Puss in Boots from Shrek can be seen in the little girl's room. * A picture of Poppy can be seen at the refrigerator. * Professor Poopypants' glasses can be seen at the eyeglasses store. * A snowball of Toothless can be seen * A Quotes * Claudia: (thinking) Man, some people can be stressed during work. Also, they need to go on holiday. So, I think Maddison should come with me and Production TBD Reception TBD Possible Sequel TBDCategory:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:PG